


Kansas.

by BubblegumCannibal



Series: Commissions and Gifts [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumCannibal/pseuds/BubblegumCannibal
Summary: No matter how broken his mind is, he remembers Kansas.





	Kansas.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodletters/gifts).



> short, sweet, and too the point. written for a friend a little while ago and decided to share.

He held on to me, _I remember that._ I could feel him breathing, his grip tight and shaking. I never understood why he dove for me in the first place... It's the only memory I vividly remember. His breathing is shuddered, but there is no blood... Only gunfire.

I remember the gunfire. My body shakes, but I can feel him pulling me. He's telling me to move. _MOVE_ and I do once I gather my bearings. My head is spinning, but his voice is soothing and keeping me focused.

"I got you, Banshee," he says, "I won't loose you. We'll get out of here."

_I love you._

My heart, no matter how artificial, still throbs. I can remember his voice, but never his face. He's calling out to me, grabbing my hands and talking me down to relax. Relax, yes...

I look up and see Kansas... Where am I? Why is he here? I'm surrounded by boxes, walled off from the tower around me. Guardians, I assume, greet him softly and disappear.

I see Kansas...

I know him. I remember his face. I'm sure he's important to me... I'm sure he means a lot to me... but I can't remember why.


End file.
